Handuk Endorse Akashi
by baskombulletproof
Summary: Akashi dan tragedi handuk barunya yang tragis. Hanya sebuah fanfict ringan sangat pendek. AkashixReader.


**Handuk Endorse Akashi**

dipersembahkan oleh

baskombulletproof

2017

Ini adalah fanfiction pendek pertama yang saya publish. Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca.

•

•

•

"Istirahat 10 menit!"

Seruan Akashi membuat decitan-decitan tak lagi terdengar. Para pemain basket yang sedang berlatih menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan segera menuju pinggir lapangan, meneguk minuman dengan rakus, dan menghapus keringat dengan handuk.

Akashi pun melakukan hal yang sama. Namun, saat ia meraba-raba tempat dimana handuknya seharusnya berada, ia tidak menemukan apapun. Tangannya hanya menemukan udara kosong. Seperti hatinya./ditendang/

Alisnya naik. Ia yakin handuk miliknya tadi diletakkan disini. Mata Akashi mengembara dengan liar. Semua leher pemain basket telah dikalungi handuk masing-masing. Lagipula, handuk miliknya berbeda dari yang lain. Karena itu, tidak mungkin tertukar.

Tidak mungkin juga tertinggal. Sebab ia sendiri yang mengeluarkan handuk dan botol minumnya dari dalam tas sebelum latihan dimulai.

Lalu, kemana handuk itu pergi? Apakah handuk itu sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan keringat dan bau badan Akashi, sehingga handuk itu kabur?

Ah, apa yang barusan ku pikirkan? Sepertinya aku mulai tertular [y/n]. Mulai besok aku harus menjauhinya, batin Akashi.

"HEY [Y/N]! YANG BENAR BERSIHINNYA! ITU TERCECER-CECER TAHU!! HIIIY... AWAS AWAS!" jeritan seorang gadis yang sangat familiar terdengar, menggaung di gymnasium ini.

"Bacot, eh. Makanya bantuin, jangan teriak - teriak doang kayak babi mau disembelih!"

Akashi menoleh ke sumber suara ketika suara perempuan kedua terdengar. Suara yang tak kalah familiarnya dengan suara pertama.

Terlihat di salah satu sisi gym yang lain, [Y/N] sedang bersama tunangannya yang heboh sendiri. [Y/N] membawa kain berwarna gradasi merah dan putih dengan kedua tangannya yang terjulur ke depan, dengan mengernyitkan hidung.

Berbekal penasaran, Akashi menghampiri kedua gadis tersebut.

Tun-chan yang lebih dahulu menyadari kehadiran Akashi, menyambutnya dengan riang. Tidak peduli dengan Akashi yang tidak peduli. /(Izuki : "Kitakore!")

Tun-chan mendekap lengan Akashi yang masih keringatan. Sementara, [Y/N] memandang Akashi dengan sedikit risih.

Iyuuh. Keringetan abis latihan. Pasti bau asem parah tuh ketek. Tapi, si Tun-chan kok tahan, ya.

Kau melirik Tun-chan yang masih memeluk lengan Akashi, ditambah kepalanya ikut bersandar ke bahu Akashi.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu, [Y/N]?" Mata Akashi menajam, menganalisa bentuk dan motif kain yang ada di tangan [Y/N] yang sebagiannya menjuntai. Dilihat dari teksturnya, kain itu adalah handuk. Dilihat dari warna merah yang mendominasi, dan gambar seorang ganteng yang terpampang, itu adalah handuk miliknya. Ditambah sebuah tulisan yang terpotong: 'AKA... SEIJ..' membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa itu adalah handuk endorsan limited edition miliknya yang baru datang diantar kurir kemarin sore.

"Muntahan kucing."

Hah? Tunggu. Apa dia bilang?! Muntahan kucing?!

Otak Akashi berpikir cepat, menghasilkan satu kesimpulan yang ia sendiri ingin ingkari. Sekaligus berharap kesimpulannya tidak benar. Namun, disisi lain ia ingat prediksinya tidak pernah salah.

"Me..mengapa ada muntahan kucing disini?"

"Oh, tadi saat aku baru saja selesai mengepel gym di sebelah sini, datang seekor kucing yang terlihat kelaparan. Lalu kukasih sisa bekalku. Dia makan dengan lahap. Tapi tak lama dia batuk-batuk lalu muntah."

"Lalu?"

"Karena aku malas mengambil kain pel lagi dan nantinya harus membersihkannya lagi, ku ambil kain terdekat terus kupakai buat lap."

"Dimana kau mengambil kain itu?"

"Etto.. Aku tak ingat, tapi sepertinya di atas bench."

YANG KAU AMBIL ITU HANDUKKU, KAMPRET!! Akashi menjerit dalam hati. Ingin dia meraung sejadi-sejadinya melihat handuk limited edition yang bermotif wajahnya sendiri dipakai mengelap muntahan kucing. Tapi, Akashi hanya bisa memandang nanar punggung [Y/N] yang makin lama semakin jauh karena pergi untuk membuang muntahan kucing.

Padahal, handuk itu belum dipakainya sama sekali.

Akashi kembali menjerit dalam hati.

HANDUK ENDORSE LIMITED EDITION GUE YANG BERHARGAAAAAA!!!!


End file.
